fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Wraithmarsh
Wraithmarsh is a location in Fable II, a swampland infested with creatures such as Banshees, Balverines and Hollow Men which has grown over the now-abandoned village of Oakvale and Barrow Fields from Fable. Wraithmarsh is visited fairly late in Fable II's single player story. History Wraithmarsh is the result of a curse on the town of Oakvale. Over 200 years prior to Fable II, a young man went to the Shadow Court to barter for eternal youth. They agreed to take youth sacrifices so he wouldn't age but in exchange they decimated his home town and all its inhabitants. The village could not rebuild and was consumed by the swamp land once known as Darkwood. Demon Door Terry Cotter's Army: There is a Demon Door found across the stone bridge (near the point where you get captured in the cage). To get inside, you need 10 followers to watch the Demon Door's play. Inside you will find a house. Move through the front door and out through the back to find Terry Cotter's Army. Follow the spiral path around the suits of armor to find a chest containing the Perforator. This is likely the same demon door that appeared in Barrow Fields as the location to it and the Cullis Gate are accurate to their locations in the original Fable. Notes *The Shadow Court may be of some relation to the Court which Jack of Blades belonged to during the time of the old kingdom. *The background music in Wraithmarsh is a creepy theme and was released to the public by Lionhead prior to Fable II's launch. It sounds like a very distorted version of the Oakvale music from the first game. *Deep into Wraithmarsh you can find the arch that lay just out side of Oakvale in Fable. Walking through the arch will lead you to a foggy area where you can see the tops of the old buildings from Oakvale. However, the game will not let you proceed into the foggy mist where Oakvale once stood. *A seventh silver key exists in Wraithmarsh even though the logbook indicates six keys. This brings the total number of silver keys in the game to 51. *Hidden somewhere in Wraithmarsh is "Miss Ursula's House of Little Lost Souls". It's a house with two toyboxes and a few cradles. The Cursed Snowglobe says it was once "Miss Ursula's School for Little Tykes". Points of Interest There are seven silver keys, and six Gargoyles associated with Wraithmarsh. There is one Gargoyle, and three silver keys that you cannot access until you partake in the Love Hurts quest, because they are located in Twinblade's Tomb. *Gargoyle One is inside the dilapidated house just behind the cage you wake up in. Go inside, he is right on the wall as you enter the house. *Gargoyle Two this one is on the west side of the carriage house, just before you go into the second part of Oakvale. *Gargoyle Three you have to take a detour to get this one. Across from the Shadow Court, there is a path going up which leads to a wooden bridge. Follow this path, and you'll come across some pillars that have seen better days. Go up the stairs that the path leads to, and at the top of the stairs, you can get a clear shot of this Gargoyle, he is on the backside of one of the pillars. *Gargoyle Four after the fog filled graveyard, you are running on a path through some tombs, right before you go under the bridge, there is one on the side of one of these tombs. Go to the bridge, and turn around, it is on the tomb on the right. *Gargoyle Five is inside the Shadow Court in the hallway where the spikes come up through the floor. It is above the doorway inside this hallway. *Gargoyle Six can be found in the main chamber of Twinblade's Tomb, you have to enter the chamber, and the Gargoyle is located above the doorway inside. *Silver Key One when you pass the carrage building into the second part of Oakvale, the first house on the left has a key inside. Go in, and go upstairs, the key is on the second floor. *Silver Key Two is on the left when you enter the wide open cemetery that is covered with fog. *Silver Key Three is down a side path just past the second Banshee. The path to Bloodstone crosses a porch of a ruined building and the side path to the silver key is just before this building on the right. *Silver Key Four is located in the Shadow Court, in the chamber just past the hallway with the spikes coming out of the floor. Break a wall in the far left corner of this room to reveal a hallway leading to this key. *Silver Key Five can be found in Twinblade's main chamber, it is to the right of the sarcophagus, and to the left of the coffin that holds Lady Grey's upper body. *Silver Key Six can be found in the same room as key one, it is inside the sarcophagus, just to the left of the first silver key, and directly in front of where the Gargoyle was situated. *Silver Key Seven will be directly in front of you when you leave Twinblade's Tomb. You can't miss it. :Note: These Gargoyles and silver keys are listed as a part of the total in the greater Wraithmarsh area. There are three keys, and one Gargoyle that directly correspond to you gaining access to this tomb, but for the greater Wraithmarsh area, there are a total of seven silver keys, and six gargoyles. Category:Fable II Category:Locations Category:Fable II Locations